1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of facilitating the assembly of a so-called controller-integrated rotating electric machine equipped with a power element unit that performs control of an inverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-211835 discloses an example of so-called controller-integrated rotating electric machine. The objective of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-211835 is to improve the coolability of a controller, downsize the whole controller, and eliminate the loss due to a voltage drop caused in lead wires between the controller and a rotating electric machine. The controller-integrated rotating electric machine is configured in such a way that there is provided a power switching module that includes at least one pair of switching elements that form an upper arm and a lower arm and performs switching-control of a rotating electric machine, the drain terminals of the switching elements included in the respective arms of the power switching module are connected with separate heat sinks without any insulators, and the separate heat sinks are integrated by the intermediary of an insulator.
The foregoing conventional technology has the following problem. Stator current switching circuit units for U phase, V phase, and W phase are separately configured and fixed; therefore, when the stator current switching circuit units are integrated with a rear cover and a control circuit board, the positional accuracies of signal-connection positions for signal conductors becomes low, whereby there is caused a positional displacement between the pin of the signal conductor and the hole thereof. As a result, it has been a problem in terms of the productivity that the stator current switching circuit units cannot readily be integrated.